I Lived
by Jasper's Waifu
Summary: La Muerte and Xibalba had one child that was still born. They hoped when they had another this one wouldn't but she was. Years pass they find a little girl about ten years old they found out something about this little girl. Spanking of a child, pre teen and teenager Note: I just watched this movie it was awesome! So I decided to make a story about these two.
1. Chapter 1

La Muerte and Xibalba are happily married. There first born son was still born it broke Is La Muerte's heart. Several months past Muerte found out she was pregnant again.

Xibalba was happy they reopened the nursery doors and Xibalba made sure everything was perfect. As the months passed it was time to see what gender was the baby. They found out it was a girl they were having a little girl. Xibalba made the nursery pink, Muerte started making dresses and Xibalba bought dress shoes.

" Do we have a name mi corazón ?" Xibalba asked as she nodded and looked down at her stomach

" Chirstina" La Muerte said smiling and he kissed her stomach

" Beautiful." Xibalba said smiling and he kissed her lips

The day finally came when they would met there daughter they were so happy. The nurse came in and she frowned

" Am sorry señor and señorita the bebé is still born." The nurse said as La Muerte and Xibalba cried

They went home with sad hearts again. La Muerte closed the nursery door and put a lock on them. Xibalba came to his wife's side and she hugged him tight.

" For once I thought we could have a baby successfully but it's no use mi amor we may never hear a baby cry or laugh, or hear the pitter patter of little feet." Muerte cried as he looked at her and kissed her lips passionately

" I know mi amor." Xibalba said hugging her and they went to bed


	2. Chapter 2

Ten years later

La Muerte and Xibalba were watching the mortals play. Muerte smiled then she spotted a little girl that had buries on her skin.

" Xibalba look at that poor little girl." Muerte said as he looked and his eyes widen when he saw the buries

" Let's go greet this little child." Xibalba said as she smiled and they went toward the little girl

The little girl saw them she backed away scared Muerte kneed down and smiled at her.

" Hello sweetheart what's your name?" Muerte asked as she smiled shyly and touched her hair

" Tina." Tina said smiling and Xibalba smiled

" Would you like to come with us?" Muerte asked as Tina nodded and Xibalba picked her up

They went to the land of remembered Muerte passed the nursery doors she stopped and looked at them. Xibalba had put the child to rest in there bed. He found his wife touching the nursery doors he sadly smiled and went up to her.

" If we adopt this child she'll never replace the one we had I promise." Xibalba said hugging her and she looked at him

" I want her to be loved treated as our own I know she'll never replace our daughter but she will be given a chance at life." Muerte said smiling and he kissed her lips


	3. Chapter 3

_Memories_

 _Tina age 5_

 _" Come here you little brat!" A man yelled as Tina ran sobbing trying to get away and the man grabbed her_

 _" Wlease don't hurt me no more." Tina sobbed and he laughed evilly_

 _" You'll never get away never!" A man yelled hitting her and she sobbed_

 _Tina age 8_

 _She finally left the home. She wanted someone to love her, to keep her warm and keep her safe. People braced her on her looks they thought she was dirty so they turned her away. Some days she wanted to go back to the man who abused her some days she thought who could love someone like her. On some days she thought what did she do to deserve this._

" Tina wake up it's a dream sweetheart." Xibabla said as she woke up and hugged him crying

" If only he knew the haunted memories inside my head." Tina thought

Xibabla made sure she was asleep after giving her some water and food. He kissed her forehead goodnight and Muerte came in she kissed her forehead goodnight. They walked out together Tina for the first time felt warm, safe and loved.

Muerte and Xibabla sighed as they stopped at the nursery doors. Muerte looked at him with tears and he softly smiled.

" I love you my love." Xibabla said smiling and she kissed his lips

And I you with all my heart." Muerte said smiling and they went to bed

" Remind me tomorrow to call the Candle Maker I want to make sure Tina has a candle." Xibabla said as she nodded and they went to sleep


	4. Chapter 4

Muerte and Xibalba decided to go for a walk together to the garden it was late at night perfect night for lovers. As Xibalba kissed her lips and she smiled into the kiss.

" Hey lovebrids!" Candle Maker said laughing and Xibalba jumped

" Not funny!" Xibalba hissed and Muerte giggled

" Candle Maker it's been such a long time what brings you here we were going to call you tomorrow?" Muerte asked as he smiled and grabbed one of his candles

" I know, but you need to know this I know you think daughter is dead ... but this candle right here is her life and look it's still lit." Candle Maker said smiling and they both looked shocked

" That, that when I get my hands on that nurse!" Xibalba said angrily and Muerte looked at him

" What about Tina do you have a candle for her?" Muerte asked as the Candle maker looked confused and he looked at his candles

" Umm funny there is no Tina Candle just your daugther Christina wait a minute Tina, Chirstina haven't you figured it out ." Candle Maker smiled and they smiled

" She's our daughter." Xibabla said smiling and then turned angry

" Bingo!" Candle Maker said smiling and Muerte hugged him

She's alive and she's with us safe." Muerte said with tears steaming down her face and Xibalba kissed her lips

" I'll hurt the person who dare hurt our child." Xibalba said hugging her and Candle Maker left

" DADDY!" Christina yelled as tears steamed down her face and she woke up

" Shhhh it's ok little one, am here daddy's finally here." Xibalba said gently and hugged her

" Your not my." Chirstina begun to say and Muerte cut her off by showing her the birth certificate

" Yes my little girl we are here you are safe." Muerte said crying and Christina relaxed in her parents embrace

Christina smiled and snuggled in her parents arm's. They fell asleep together holding there little girl gently and they were finally happy.


	5. Chapter 5

" Good morning our princesa." Xibalba said smiling at there child and Christina smiled

Muerte picked her up and they walked out the room with there child. As Muerte placed her on the ground Xibalba searched for a new dress for Chirstina.

" Mama what's that?" Christina asked looking at the piano and Muerte giggled

" That's a piano, you may play it when ever you like my àngel what ever you want to do sing, dance or even play a violin we will love you no matter what you decide to do." Muerte said smiling and Xibabla came out of the room

He was holding a purple dress and he gave it to Christina she looked at it. She went to the bathroom to put it on and came out.

" Precioso." Xibabla said smiling and she twirled around in her dress

" I love it papa." Christina smiled and Muerte smiled

" Come we have to show you The Land Of The Remembered." Muerte said smiling and Chirstina grabbed her hand

Xibabla smiled at there little girl as her eyes lit up. Her red skull eyes looked at everything in wonder and excitement. Muerte smiled at there daugther's curiosity Christina's hair was just like her mother's and she looked like her mother.

Christina was picked up by her father and they walked to the Sanchez family shrine.

" Christina these are our friends Carmen, Carols, Luis, Jorge, Adelita, Scardelita and Carmelo they are the Sanchez family." Muerte smiled and Christina's eyes lit up

" Wow." Christina smiled and Carmen smiled

" La Muerte is this your and Xibalba's daughter?" Carmen asked as Xibalba nodded and so Muerte

" Manolo would just love to see her." Carlos said smiling and Xibalba nodded

" Were taking her tomorrow for it is the day of the dead." Xibalba said smiling and Muerte kissed him

They left to go home. Once home they tucked in there little girl and kissed her forehead goodnight. Then they went to bed.


	6. Chapter 6

Xibabla and Muerte were at the Sanchez family house. Manolo, Maria and Joaquin were inside the house. Xibabla came in and put Christina down.

" La Muerte." Manolo said smiling and hugging her

" Manolo, Maria this is our daughter Christina." Muerte smiled and Christina waved to them

" This is our son Carlos Joaquin Sanchez." Manolo said there son peeked from behind his mother's dress and waved

" He's so cute." Muerte smiled and Xibalba sat down

Christina and Carlos begun to play together. Manolo told Muerte that Maria and him were expecting another child. Joaquin was getting married to one of the Bimbettes. Christina came back holding Carlos's hand and they smiled at each other.

" Aww Manolo look there so cute together." Maria said as Manolo smiled and Xibalba looked worried

They went home once the day of the dead was over. Christina looked at her papa and her mama. Muerte was happy they seen Maria and Manolo again. Over the next few weeks Muerte let Christina go to the land of the living by her self which Xibabla did not like.

" Xibabla what's wrong?" Muerte asked catching her husband in there daughter's room and he sighed

" We weren't there most of her life due to that nurse, I want to make it up to her mi amor." Xibabla said smiling and Muerte kissed him

" We will." Muerte said sitting down and grabbing her kitting

Xibabla looked at her and his eyes widen. He smiled and walked to her as she smiled at him.

" Is it true mi amor?" Xibalba asked as she nodded and he smiled then picked her up kissing her lips

" Were going to have another baby." Muerte said smiling and Xibalba couldn't be more happier

Christina heard and she run toward them hugging them. She smiled at her papa and mama.

" Am going to be a big sister!" Christina smiled and Xibabla with Muerte laughed happily


	7. Chapter 7

Xibabla reopened the nursery doors. Muerte smiled as they walked in there together and Christina looked at the room.

" Blue or pink?" Xibabla said wondering and Muerte looked at him

" How about Yellow papa." Christina smiled and Xibabla smiled then kissed her forehead

" Let's get started, Muerte how about you go lay down and Christina you got a special job." Xibabla said smiling at Muerte and Christina's eyes sparkled in amazement

" Really papa." Christina smiled and he nodded

He was glad she wanted to help and was excited about her sibling. Together they painted the room yellow, Xibabla painted clouds on the ceiling while Christina painted the sky. Then it was done Muerte came in then gasped and hugged the two.

" It's wonderful." Muerte smiled and Christina smiled at her parents

Over the next month's Xibabla made sure his beloved had everything. Christina helped her papa and mama. Then the day came for the baby to be born Xibabla had Christina at the Sanchez family house they already had there baby it was a girl they named her Carmen.

Xibabla waited until he heard the cries of his child. Carmen exited out with a smile on her face and Xibabla stood up.

" Twins." Carmen smiled and Xibabla ran in there

Two babies were in his wife's arms he could see a blue blanket and a pink. Xibabla smiled they had a son and another daugther. Xibabla got Christina and then let her see her siblings.

" This is your brother Luis and your sister Anethea." Muerte said smiling and Christina smiled at her siblings

" There perfect Mi amor." Xibabla said smiling and kissing her lips


	8. Chapter 8

A few days passed

Carlos was playing his guitar his father had brought him. Christina listened to the sweet music he smiled at her and gave her a rose.

" For you." Carlos said smiling and she smiled back

" Christina time to go home!" Xibabla said as Christina hugged Carlos and Carlos went home

" Am home mama." Carlos said looking at Maria and Manolo smiled at there son while holding there daugther

" How was your playdate Carlos?" Manolo asked as Carlos hugged his papa's leg and looked up at him

" Wonderful papa I played the guitar for Christina and gave her a rose." Carlos said smiling and his mother looked at his father

" Carlos do you like Christina?" Maria asked smiling and Carlos looked down with a blush

" Yes mama I do." Carlos said smiling and Manolo smiled at there son

Meanwhile

Christina put the rose Carlos gave her in a vase. Muerte looked at her husband with a smile then she heard the babies cry. Muerte and Xibabla went to the nursery they would talk to there daugther tomorrow.


	9. Chapter 9

Christina was with Carlos he played his guitar and smiled at her.

" Christina I like you alot." Carlos said smiling and he gave her a flower

She put it in her hair, they were now both thirteen years old. Xibalba came with his wife and two children who were now three years old. Muerte saw the two she smiled and Xibalba saw them to.

" Maybe this is a good thing." Xibalba said hugging his wife and Muerte giggled as she watched the two

Luis started flying like his father and Anethea looked at her mother as she smiled at her big sister. Luis looked more like his father and Anethea took after there mother even her eyes were her mother's. Christina had there father's eyes but her mother's everything.

" A falling star fell from your heart and landed in my eyes

I screamed aloud, as it tore through them, and now it's left me blind

The stars, the moon, they have all been blown out

You left me in the dark

No dawn, no day, I'm always in this twilight

In the shadow of your heart

And in the dark, I can hear your heartbeat

I tried to find the sound

But then it stopped, and I was in the darkness,

So darkness I became

The stars, the moon, they have all been blown out

You left me in the dark

No dawn, no day, I'm always in this twilight

In the shadow of your heart

I took the stars from my eyes, and then I made a map

And knew that somehow I could find my way back

Then I heard your heart beating, you were in the darkness too

So I stayed in the darkness with you

The stars, the moon, they have all been blown out

You left me in the dark

No dawn, no day, I'm always in this twilight

In the shadow of your heart

The stars, the moon, they have all been blown out

You left me in the dark

No dawn, no day, I'm always in this twilight

In the shadow of your heart." Christina sung as Carlos played his guitar and then stopped

He placed his hand on her face he lend in then kissed her lips.

" Or maybe not." Xibabla said with a glare and Muerte giggled

" Balby we kissed when we were thirteen let her have her love mi amor." Muerte said smiling and he huffed

" Fine." Xibalba said as they left and Christina kissed Carlos goodbye

" So son anything new?" Manolo asked as Carlos put down his guitar and smiled at his papa

" I kissed her papa!" Carlos cheered and Maria smiled

" Oh my little boy is growing up, hello sweetheart." Maria said smiling and then there little girl hugged her legs

" Carmen my beautiful child." Manolo said picking up his daugther and she smiled at her papa

Author note: Sorry guys for being late I've been busy am preparing for college. But I promise I will update this when am at college.


	10. Chapter 10

Carlos and Christina were even closer then before. They never left each other's side Christina's dad let him come to there house but Carlos slept on the couch. He hired some extra help to keep Carlos away from Christina's room in the middle of the night Xibalba knew how teenagers where.

Anethea was now eight so was her brother Luis. Christina was now nineteen years old along with Carlos. As they spent the day together again Carlos had a surprise planned for his beloved Christina.

" Where are you taking me?" Christina smiled as he had a blind fold on her and he smiled

" It's a surprise Mi Amor." Carlos said as he found the spot and uncovered her eyes

Christina looked around there was a tree but when Carlos turned her around she could she the whole city.

" Oh my." Christina gasped with her hand on her heart and he smiled

" This is where my papa took my mother, now I have something to ask you Christina." Carlos said turning her around and she blushed

" Yes Carlos?" Christina said smiling and he kneeld down on one knee

" Will you Christina do me the honour or becoming my wife?" Carlos said smiling and opening a ring box

Christina smiled softly she loved him with all her heart and he loved her with all his heart.

" Yes." Christina said finally and Carlos put the ring on her ring then kissed her

" That's my boy!" Manolo smiled as Maria hugged her and Manolo hugged him

" Welcome to the family my boy!" Xibalba said smiling and Christina was shocked

" What you didn't think I would propose without permission from your father first." Carlos said smiling and Christina smiled then hugged her papa

Muerte smiled as she hugged her little girl and then her soon to be son in law.

" Welcome indeed Carlos Joaquin Sanchez." Muerte said smiling and he nodded to her

" That's my godson." Joaquin said smiling and ruffing Carlos's hair


	11. Chapter 11

Christina was getting ready Muerte helped out her little girl with the veil. Xiblaba was outside making sure no one came in the room. Carlos was fixing his tie and Manolo got him a comb.

" Look at my baby, it feels like just yesterday I was changing your diapers now your getting married." Maria said sniffing and Manolo looked at there son

" Mom." Carlos said embarrassed and Manolo smiled

Then Carlos got to the alter he looked his father and his mother who were in the front row. Then the music started when Muerte took her seat. Luckily Joaquin was watching Carmen, Luis and Anethea.

Xiblaba walked his little girl down the alse Carlos smiled she looked beautiful. Xiblaba lifted her veil and he smiled at her.

" Who gives this woman." The Candlemaker said smiling and Xiblaba clutched to his daugther

He was about to give away his first born child. His little baby girl but he turned toward her he knew she would be taken care of as much as this pained him he had to do what was right for his daugther.

" I Do." Xiblaba said smiling and she hugged him

He sat down next to his wife who smiled at him. Manolo smiled at his wife and they smiled.

" Do you Carlos take Christina to be your lawful wedded wife to have and to hold, for richer or for poor, to cherish and to love, in sickness and in health to death do us part?" The Candelmaker asked as he looked at him and then at his bride

" I do." Carlos said smiling and placing the ring on her finger

" And do you Christina take Carlos to be your lawful wedded husband have and to hold, for richer or for poor, to cherish and to love, in sickness and in health to death do us part?" The Candelmaker asked as she smiled and Carlos smiled to

" I do." Christina smiled as Muerte held her husband's hand and Manolo smiled at the couple

" I now pronounce you husband and wife you may now kiss the bride." The Candelmaker said closing his book and Carlos kissed his wife passionately

Carlos and Christina parted then The Candelmaker smiled as he spread his arm's out. As everyone looked at the couple now newlyweds.

" I proudly announce Mr. And Mrs. Sanchez!" The Candelmaker said as everyone stood up and clapped

They got to the reception everyone was dancing laughing and having a good time. Carlos and Christina were going to have there first dance as husband and wife.

" Ready?" Carlos asked as she nodded and he smiled

He led her to the floor and they started dancing. Muerte looked to Xiblaba who smiled and Manolo looked at the two dancing.

Carlos took Christina home as Carlos laid her down on the bed. He gently took off her wedding dress and after he got his clothes off he entered her gently. After that they cuddled and went to bed.


	12. Author Note

Hey guys sorry about this, this book will not continue until the summer of 2016. Again sorry.


	13. Chapter 13

Carlos and Christina had three children together. As the years went by Manolo and Maria passed on so did Joaquin. Christina had two more children she named the Joaquin and Muerte. Her other children Xibalba the third, Maria and Carlos the third were triples that were each different.

Carlos went into bullfighting and Christina painted for a living. Xibalba and Muerte checked on them once in a while they loved there grand children there twin went off to do great wonders for the world.

Luis became a scientist and Anetha became a famous singer. As for Carlos and Christina they lived happily married together with there five children and one more on the way.

Author note: I was tried I am not making a sequel to many stories in my head one I have to finish and I have to rush it so I can get the sequel to Just A Little Girl out there.


End file.
